The instant invention relates generally to cleaning devices, and more particularly, to an easy chimney sweep.
Numerous chimney cleaning devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to scrape chimney structures. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 606,567 of Messenger, 4,216,249 of Clayton, and 4,200,339 of Lichliter et al all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.